On and off screen
by SALLYSAYSRELAX
Summary: This story will deal with the storyline of Madam Secretary as it happened and what might have been going on off screen as well between the two main characters of this show. Will be rated M because of future chapters ;-)
1. FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME

FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME

Desperately. She wanted him. Almost immediately. No doubt, he was the one.

It had struck her at the very first table read; well even sooner than that, she had to admit. However, him sitting next to her at that long table with all of the other actors surrounding them, his soothing slow voice lulling her into some bizarre but heavenly feeling of comfort; his presence so very close to her making her feel all warm and safe inside. The way his tanned and muscular arm was stretched out onto the table to her right made her eager to touch and track down the trail his blood pumping veins followed onto his skin up until … . "GOD. Focus, Téa," is what she told herself. "Focus!" She took a deep breath and erased the thought from her mind. Although she had never met him before she - and he - took on this role, she felt like she had known him for quite some time. In some weird way, he felt familiar. They immediately got along great when being introduced to one another for the very first time. He was very handsome. It was obvious. He knew it and yet there was something about him that showed he was not aware what kind of effect he had on the women that were surrounding him.

She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Coming in to audition for the part of Henry; he knew – if he got it – he would be playing alongside Téa Leoni. Of course he had heard her name. He had seen some of her work. He had seen her in magazines. He knew she was married to David Duchovny and that she had kids. He knew she was beautiful – obviously – but he didn't know she was this breathtakingly exquisite in real life. Being introduced to her in that white clean auditioning room, he was mesmerized. She walked in and the only thing he could see were her eyes, dear god, her eyes were the most extraordinary color he had ever seen. Grey? Blue? Green? All shades were there. Fifty shades of intoxication. Infatuation? He couldn't take his own eyes off of hers and greedily took her hand as she held hers out for him to touch. That's what they did, they didn't shake hands; they touched hands, never not looking over the other one's appearance. Sparks bursting and flying all across the room.

"He's the one," she told the directors. "That's Henry." That was the first thing she said after he had left the room. "What do you think?" The casting members just smiled and nodded affirmingly.

Walking out of the studios, he was still lost in his own thoughts. The auditioning part in fact had gone all right. It was meeting Téa Leoni after doing his thing in there that had him all flabbergasted; he had not been able to pronounce coherent thoughts or sentences even, he figured he could clearly forget this part. He didn't care about getting the part; he hoped he would run into her again. Soon. That's what he hoped for. It was New York. He was in New York. She was in New York. Sudden panic struck him. This was New York. Millions of people are in New York. What are the odds of running into her again? He had to get this part. He needed to be around her again. Should he go back inside? Find her and talk to her? Should he apologize for being all weird, and awkward and _**sigh**_ illiterate? Different scenarios entered his mind. Of course he did not want to seem needy, desperate. He wanted to act cool. He brought his hands to his face and he swore it felt like it was on fire. He decided to head home and cool off. Take the time to think things through and wait for that phone call that would land him the part of Elizabeth's husband. He had to portray him. It was the only way to see her again. He wanted to be near her again. Desperately.


	2. FIRST TOUCH FIRST KISS

FIRST TOUCH FIRST KISS

The table reads for the pilot episode had gone great. Everyone got along great; all were willing to work really hard and to make this show a success. Téa was the lead character and everyone adored working with her. That's one of the first things he noticed after being able to get over the fact how strikingly beautiful she was. He had been looking at her, taking her in, inhaling her perfume whenever she was near him. Examining every feature of her godly exterior. It was not enough; he had to get to the interior. He had to get to know the person trapped inside this gorgeous body. Everyone loved her. And he did too, already. She was simply amazing and he couldn't wait to start filming alongside her.

Their very first scene together was shot at college; when he was still lecturing attention greedy college girls about the difference between existence and essence. Their classes were over but still they wanted to be around their favourite professor. Ironic, she thought to herself. Everyone always wants to be around Tim. Henry. No, Tim. She was sure it was Tim everyone always wanted to be around. His audition had proven that.

He was nervous, ranting his lines eagerly waiting for her to interrupt the scene and be mesmerized by her once again. He heard the word ' _honey'_ and immediately turned around. He looked at her. God, she was beautiful. That blue scarf made her eyes look even more stunning. ' _Honey'_ , it sounded so great. He loved it. As she got through her lines like a pro in every single take, he couldn't help but stare at her. Not once returning his attention towards his students. He couldn't think of anything else but what was to follow. The kiss. He just sat there, watching her like a love lost puppy. He felt warm inside. The hand she had put on his knee didn't help him keeping it cool the way he had hoped he would. This was it. She was leaning in towards him with such ease. He was grinning. Almost. When their noses slightly touched, it felt as if she paused for a moment. It was less than a nanosecond, but it was in that moment that she looked into his eyes. He was able to broaden his grin even more before she finally united their longing lips. It all felt so natural. It was supposed to be a peck on the lips, so the script stated. It wasn't. There was something there. It was more; he felt it. And he wanted to feel it again.

Walking the college grounds, she had her left arm tightly entwined with his right arm. She was able to feel his strong arms through his jacket and she couldn't wait until he would wrap his arm around her shoulder. Smiling like a child on Christmas morning, she looked into his eyes but immediately her attention fell onto his mouth. Those lips she had kissed half an hour ago when they were shooting the scene with Henry's cult. Unfortunately, the kiss had been perfect from take one. They did not have to repeat that part and she was a bit disappointed. She was hoping he hadn't noticed. How long until they had another kissing scene? She knew. They would shoot it tomorrow and she couldn't wait until then.

She was standing at the counter in the kitchen of the farmhouse, her hair a beautiful mess from supposedly sleeping alongside him. If only. He wished. Her glasses were carelessly resting onto her nose and he was surprised that she looked like this even in sloppy clothing and without any makeup on. The good thing was that he could touch her again. He snuck up behind her, captured her into his arms and didn't let go until he had smelled her. He wanted to smell her all day. She was intoxicating. His right hand went around her waist almost entirely resting on the side of her stomach feeling her abs through her thick sweater. His left arm pressed underneath her breasts, he squeezed her a bit tighter hoping to be closer to her than this scene allowed but they would have to wait until tomorrow. He knew the script. He knew the scenes that were ahead of them and he couldn't wait. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
